Brothers
by Kaoru Kamiya1
Summary: Nodoka makes a announcement and tells Ranma he isn't a Saotome. His name is Ranma Himura His brother's name is Shinta Himura and Ranma is not even from the time period hes in at the moment What happens when he goes back to his timeline to find his brother
1. Chapter1-I have a brother?

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Rurouni Kenshin, All caracers in here are owned by otehr people.  
Chapter 1  
"Ranma, come own to the living room. I have something to tell you," Mom said, I was back at my moms house, after going and getting cured. Akane had fallen in love with someone else, and pops and Mr. Tendo had gottne me engadged to Nabiki(scary). Little did I know that this announcment would change everything.  
When I was downstairs, I was surprised to see that the old Ghoul, and Shampoo were here, as well as Ucchan.  
"What's up mom?" I asked.  
She replied, "I have something to tell you. You are not really mine or Genma's son. When I had a baby a long time ago, he died in childbirth."  
Everyone except pops, and Happosai(WHen did he get here?) looked astonished.  
"Wha.. how?" I asked, for the first time in my life speechless.  
"You see Ranma, after my baby died, I was out in the back yard, I found a mirror there. I was crying, and when my tears landed on the mirror, I had said, 'I wish I could go to a place where I could have a baby.' At the time, I had no idea what the mirror was. When the mirror put me to a new place, I was very surprised. One minute I was in the backyard, and the next it was hte middle of the night, and there were 2 boys. One was a 2 year old, you Ranma, and the other was a 7 year old, I heard you call him Shinta. Some men came, and took your brother. They nearly killed you. I took you back to me to our time. So the truth is that we are not your family. Your real name is Ranma Himura."  
Everyone just sat ther efor a bit, than Ucchan asked, "If that's the case, why should it matter to me if Ranma isn't a Saotome?"  
"That's because I'm renouncing all of the engadgments that Genma placed on Ranma, unless he wants to keep them. And that is because I am giving him the choice to go to his origionle time-line, in search of his brother."  
I just sat there, like everyone else. This was so weird. I'll be having my 18th birthday in a week, and mom is telling me I'm not her son. That I'm not even from this timeline!   
"Mom, what time-line was I from?" I asked.  
"You are from the Meji time period." Mom replyed.  
I thought over it, and mom asked, "So? Do you want to go find your brother? If you choose to go I'll train you a bit on how your supposed to act there, and what to expect."  
I finally shaked my head, "Yes."   
When I said that Shampoo burst out, "Airen no go!"  
"Shampoo, I'm leaving whether you like it or not." I said.  
Shampoo smiled and leaned against me. than she said, "Airen take Shampoo wih him."  
I frowned. "No, I'm not taking anyone with me."  
Shampoo pouted, and was about to say more, when the old ghoul said, "Come Shampoo."  
Shampoo followed her with a pout.  
I than turned to Ukyou, and said, "Ucchan, your my best friend, if I was going to take anyone with me it would be you. But I can't take anyone with me. This is something I have to do alone." Ucchan nodded in reply, "I know Ranchan. If you evercome back come see me." She said. I smiled.  
****  
After it had almost been a week,(With Shampoo and the Old Ghoul attacking left and right to get me to stay) I had the nanban mirror, and knew what to expect and such. Mom had given me training with a sword a while ago, and I carried a katana hidden in the robes that were considered normal in the Meiji time period.  
I let a tear fall on the mirror, and said, "I wish to go to the time period where my brother is."  
At that, the next thing I knew, was that the place I was in wasnighttime. There was also a forest nearby, and I stood at the edge of a town.  
The next day.  
The next day I was walking in the town, asking people if they had heard of a Shinta Himura. I didn't have much luck. Aparently, Shinta wasn't a very common name. I learned that the place I was in actually was Tokyo.  
After a while, I went to the park and rested.  
I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes, after a while, I heard some people talking nearby.  
****  
Kenshin had to smile as Yahiko and Sano started argueing again. Kaoru had suggested that we all have a vacation. It would have been alot better, if tomorrow hadn't been my brothers birthday. I flet myself frown, as I remembered my brother.  
~A young Shinta and his brother, Ranma, were playing in a field. We were told to play in the field becuase our parents were sick. I was looking up at the sky, and the next thing I knew was that I was being tackled by my laghing brother. For the next couple moments, we just layed there, laughing.~  
I remember thet that was the last happy time with my brother, since our parents died the next day.  
I was drawn out of my thoughts, by arriving at the spot Misao was going to meet us. The others couldn't come, so they had sent Misao.   
"Hey Himura, hey guys," Misao said.  
Everyone replied hello.  
*****  
I was leaning against the tree and heard the name 'Himura'. I listened in on the conversation in hopes of hearing about Shinta.  
I heard one of the girls in the group call the red haired guy Himura, and felt my hopes rise. I was about to listen more, when it became apparent they were being attacked.  
****  
I was listening to the others talking, when I heard something, and dodged a sword blade in time for it not to go through my neck.   
I turned around, and had brought out my sakaba, just in time to keep a sword from slamming on my neck. I couldn't see who it was attacking me.  
I countinued to fight, and than I realized that we were heading straight for that guy who'd been leaning against a tree. I was still fighting though, and when the guy through his sword, I barely dodged. When I looked up, I realized that the sword was heading straight for that guy! I saw him look up, and someting that surprised me. He caught the sword.   
****  
I was considering whether or not to interfere with the fight, when the attacker threw a sword at the Himura guy. He dodged, and the sword was heading straight for me. I didn't bother to dodge, I just caught it. Than i just looked at the guy. If anything, he looked surprised. The guy, as soon as he saw me catch it, ran.   
If I had been back in my world I would have had a major sweatdrop. What a coward.   
I saw the Himura guy coming to question me, and stood there waiting for him.  
****  
When I got over there, he hadn't run away. Luckily. I asked him, "How did you catch that sword?"  
The boy couldn't have been more than 18 years old.  
He replied, "Because I can catch it. It isn't that difficult. Now I have a question for you. Do you know a Himura Shinta?"  
I was surprised, and asked, "Why do you want to know?"  
He smiled. "Because, My name is Himura Ranma, I'm his brother."  
"Oro!?!"  



	2. Chapter 2-Another Attack

I do not own Ruruouni Kenshin or Ranma 1/2. I may wish I do, but I know unfortunatly I never will.  
  
Chapter 2  
Ranma watched as the Himura guy (Whom he hoped was his brother) nearly fell over with shock. He was about to say something, when the people he was with came over and asked what was going on.  
"Let's go back to my place, we can talk there." one of the girls said.  
At the Misao's place.  
When we were at the place, and we had all sat down, Himura said, "Explain. You say you are this Shinta's brother, but I know for a fact that his brother had died."  
"Well you could say it's a pretty long story, I'd better start from the beginning." After Ranma had told his life, (A couple people still not convinced that Jusenkyou exists) Himura said, "If you are who you say you are, than I guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Kenshin."  
I felt dissapointed at the name. It wasn't Shinta.   
Kenshin smiled. "But my name from when I was a child, was Shinta."  
I sat there a moment, and said, "Than you are my brother." I was grinning my head off, delighted that he was my brother.   
Shinta looked at me and said, "Ranma, I'm glad to see you again. I though that you had died a long time ago."  
I thought about it for a moment, and realized I should probobly call him Kenshin, as everyone else does.  
I just smiled, for once I Was in control of my life, and I had a friend. No obligations, no promises of marriage, just friendship and a brother.  
After a while, I had finally learned everyones names, and Kenshin, and the others were going to head back to Kyoto. I was going with them. I was happy for that much.   
On the way back to Kyoto, We were walking on a road while Sano and Yahiko were arguing.  
"-Chicken head!" I heard Yahiko call Sano. I kept tuning out the 2, even though they were quite funny.  
When we were passing a feild, an arrow came out of it, and struck near my feet.   
****  
I was looking at the field, I had a feeling of unrest, and my feeling was explained when an arrow came out of the field, and hit the ground near Ranma's feet.  
Ranma yelped, and jumped back about a foot. Then he got into what looked like a defensive position.   
"Whoever's out there, come out now!" Ranma yelled.  
I had my sakaba out already, and when a man stepped out of the field, I saw that he had a Sword.  
I got into a defensive position with my Sakaba, and was prepared when the man attacked. He darted at me, and the battle began.  
After a few blows were traded, though no serious wounds, He turned to Ranma, than darted at him. Aparently expecting him to be easy to deal with, considering the fact he apeared to have no weapon.  
*****  
I was surprised when the man charged at me, but I didn't pull out my katana, I still preferred to fight unarmed.   
He never once landed a blow on me. I then decided it was time to go on the offensive.  
"Katchu Tenshin Armaguariken!"~please correct my speeling if I'm wrong~ I shouted.  
I hit him alot, and when the attack was finished, he was looking dizzy, but before any of us could react, he ran into the field, and we could no longer see him.  
"Well, that was strange. Do people usually attack you every day Kenshin?" I asked.  
Kenshin looked embaressed, and said, "Actually, not anymore."  
I just shook my head, amused. Even my brother had people attack him all the time. Must be genetic or something, to get people to want to attack you all the time.   
We continued on our way, unknowing that we were walking into danger, a danger that we might not survive.  
TBC  
Note: PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
